This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Mild cognitive impairment (MCI) is a heterogeneous condition with multiple etiologies, presentations, and outcomes. This prospective study will investigate whether baseline magnetic resonace imaging (MRI) markers can predict conversion of MCI to Alzheimer disease (AD). We propose that entorhinal/parahippocampal, inferior and lateral temporal, posterior cingulate and precuneal gray matter atrophy, hippocampal atrophy and lateral ventricle enlargement will strongly correlate with conversion to AD within 3 years. We will recruit 90 MCI subjects from identified available recources. They will receive a baseline high-quality structural MRI scan and yearly clinical and neuropsychological testing. The proposed state-of-the-art surface-based algorithms for explicit matching of corresponding morphology will reduce intersubject variability, and increase the power to detect localized disease effects. The long-term goal of this project is to influence the methods of trial planning and patient selection, and to establish a powerful surrogate marker for MCI therepeutic trials.